


Bones and All

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the plot of this porn is. . . well. . . porn hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: After consuming the Ortolan Buntings, Hannibal and Will explore the nature of their intimacy and of Will's new desires. . .





	Bones and All

“Are Ortolans aphrodisiacs,” Will asked over his snifter of brandy.

They stood in Hannibal’s kitchen. Hannibal was finishing the dishes. He never left them for the next day. Not ever. And while he might allow his guests to help with dinner prep, he rarely allowed for them to help him tidy up afterwards.

He turned from the sink to where Will leaned against the counter.

“Not that I am aware,” he said, suppressing a smirk with all his might at the almost pained expression of the younger man before him. “Why do you ask.” He knew why, and yet he asked.

“Did you put something in my food?”

“Other than the ingredients that my recipes called for? No. If you are asking if I drugged you, Will, the answer is no.”

“You can hardly blame me for asking,” Will groused. “Given our. . . complicated history.”

“I do not blame you one bit, but I am curious as to what brought about this sudden line of questioning. Are you feeling unwell?”

Will grumbled in his throat as he sipped his drink and looked at the good doctor who was not good at all. Lecter set down both dish and rag to give Will his full attention.

“I find myself,” he began. Hannibal watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed and forced himself to continue. “Wanting for things.” He put his glass down on the counter and put his hands behind him on edges of the marble top as Hannibal approached him. Will arched involuntarily as he felt Hannibal’s breath on his face.

“What sort of things?”

“Things I’ve never had,” Will stated softly. “Things about which I know nothing.”

“Mmmh,” Hannibal sighed. He nodded and untied his apron. He folded it and placed it on the counter beside Will’s hip. A few inches taller than the FBI consultant, he peered down at him with a serious, almost grim expression. He’d waited for this moment, and now that it was here, he barely knew what to do with it. Will’s eyes flickered beneath him like blazes of blue in a fire’s depths where it is hottest of all. His heart was steady, even as he knew Will’s flew. So, he decided to say this: “I’ve always loved animals. I’ve never relished treating them cruelly. But I will tell you that when I poured the Armagnac over the little birds’ heads it aroused me, not because I enjoyed seeing them suffer, but because I knew I was creating something beautiful and sacred for you to eat. And when you opened your mouth and took it whole to devour, in one bite, bones and all, I was hard as stone, Will, as I watched you consume decadence. If that is not aphrodisiacal I do not know what is.” He reached up and stroked Will’s jaw with his thumb and then he bent down and licked Will’s lower lip.

“Do you desire me, or just to see my descent into debauchery and hedonism?” Will’s voice quivered. He looked away as he asked his question. Rather than answer, Hannibal pressed into him and absorbed the warmth of his body through their clothing. He pressed his forehead against Will’s collar bone, much as he used to press his forehead against drawings he particularly favored as a small child in a country so far away and so long ago.

Will’s hands were still anchored on the marble counter top. Hannibal took them and brought them to his lips. He kissed over Will’s knuckles. The cuts and scrapes were healing. Hannibal twitched in his pants thinking how these very hands had beaten Randall Tier to death and how as Will had executed him, he had fantasized he was murduring Hannibal. It made his eyes roll back in his skull with unbidden lust. Hannibal opened Will’s hands so he could rub his face on his palms. He heard Will’s breath shake and it clutched his heart.

It was a strange courtship, but it was theirs.

“Come,” he said at last and led Will from the kitchen, up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind them and lit a candle rather than turn on lights. From experience, he knew it would be easier this way. “A drink?” He asked and gestured toward a decanter on a silver tray. Will shook his head. He stood awkwardly until Hannibal led him to the bed and they both sat on the edge. Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s curls and Will closed his eyes and tipped his face up toward the ceiling. “Open your eyes, Will. Don’t go away. Don’t pretend it isn’t happening or it won’t be what it is meant to be for us.”

Will obeyed. He caught Hannibal’s hand and turned his face to bite Hannibal’s wrist. He mouthed and licked over the scars which were mostly healed, but still raised. He sucked until he found Hannibal’s pulse and then he just let his tongue rest atop the beat. Hannibal’s breath hitched in a surprised gasp at Will’s sudden gesture of adoration. Will pushed Hannibal back on the bed and leaned over him. Hannibal licked his lips and forced his brain to memorize every detail of the beautifully fierce face that hovered over him.

With fingers simultaneously savage and sweet, Will explored Hannibal’s face. Hannibal laid very still and submitted to the affections, savoring each raw and unseasoned movement for its absolute purity and graceless perfection. He realized he held his breath, and he realized it was because he waited for Will to kiss him. But Will did not kiss him.

Layer after layer of clothing was shucked away, discarded upon the floor. Hannibal ushered them beneath the sheets. Will faced Hannibal but had curled into himself as a frightened or shamed animal might. Hannibal reached for his hand and brought it to his own chest. He opened Will’s fingers and placed them in the thick fuzz of hair over his sternum. “Don’t hide,” he murmured. Will looked at him.

“Is this what you would call becoming intimate with my instincts, Dr. Lecter?”

“Yes. This is exactly what I meant when I said that,” their breath was rich and heated between them.

“How many others are there like me? Patients you manipulate into your bed with your persuasive rhetoric?”

“None. There has never, ever been any other like you, Will,” unable to wait any longer, he stroked Will’s side, down over his hip and thigh. He kneaded the flesh over Will’s iliac crest and he clenched his jaw hungrily when he felt Will undulate toward him.

“And, do you want me now only because I’ve killed? Do I stimulate you merely in the wake of my taking of Freddy Lound’s breath and blood?”

Hannibal thought back to the first time he had met Will, in one of the many situation rooms at the FBI. He remembered the petulant rant about eye contact in which Will had indulged, and then his firm insistence that Hannibal not psychoanalyze him. As Will stormed out of the room, Hannibal had caught his fragrance- not the abhorrent aftershave, but the smell of the man beneath. He inhaled the piquant aroma of empathy, pine needles crushed beneath boots, water fresh from a stream, and the salty smell of a dog’s foot. Intoxication could not even begin to describe what he felt in his gut for this sudden stranger.

Will was waiting, eyes wide, for an answer. “These questions you ask,” he began. “The answers are important to you?”

“Yes,” Will whispered. His fingers fluttered over Hannibal’s darkened nipple. Hannibal could smell the desire rising in him. It was so strong, Hannibal could practically taste the sweetened zinc of Will’s seed as it leaked in its first drops from his hardened cock. Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s ass and smiled as Will moaned.

“You want answers?” Hannibal teased.

“Yes, dammit! I want answers,” Will growled through gritted teeth. “I want. . . I want,” he stammered as Hannibal rubbed his flesh and pressed closer to him. He wasn’t intentionally trying to make him forget his questions, but he found he’d prefer to show Will the answers he so sought instead.

“Keep your eyes open,” he demanded and he kissed him fully on the mouth. When Will’s eyes fluttered instinctively closed, Hannibal bit his lower lip, and Will opened his eyes again. “See?”

“Ye- yes,” Will sighed. “I want to touch you. Can I touch you?” His question was tentative and desperate at once.

“Of course,” Hannibal said graciously.

“I’ve never. . . I don’t know what you like or how to-“ Will mumbled.

“I’ll help you,” Hannibal said. “Here,” he turned in the bed so his back was to Will’s chest. He wiggled his ass back against Will and felt his heated hardness against him. Reaching for Will’s hand, he pulled it over his waist and helped him find Hannibal’s own arousal. He wrapped Will’s fingers around his shaft. “Pretend I am you. Touch me the way you would yourself. That’s it, mmmmh, very nice.” Hannibal reached over into his bedside table and got out a little bottle of lube. He squirted some on himself so Will could stroke over him with a silkier ease.

“Like that?” Will asked. He kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck. He bit him and rutted against his ass. 

“Yes, oh yes Will,” Hannibal sighed and thrust himself in Will’s hand. He felt Will start to relax into the rhythm with him, and as he did so, he rubbed himself against Hannibal’s backside. "You feel so good," he offered encouragingly. He turned his head back to ensure Will’s eyes were open, and he caught Will’s lips in a sloppy and almost manic kiss. “You are more radiant than ever,” Hannibal whispered into his mouth.

Will keened as he pressed his dick against Hannibal in sync to his stroking. Just as Hannibal was wondering what it would take to make Will come for him, Will gasped and let out a low moan. Hannibal felt the sticky warmth of his orgasm flow over his ass and almost without warning, he let go in Will’s hand. He turned to face Will and kissed him repeatedly. For some time, Will shivered with the aftershocks of his climax. Hannibal reached down to touch Will’s manhood which was softening very slowly. With firm and skilled fingers, he milked out the last of Will’s seed, and brought it to his lips so he could consume this erotic offering.

“Was that, okay?” Will asked as he watched Hannibal skeptically.

“Mmmmh, you are more exquisite than words could say, Will. Would that I could devour you in one bite like the ortolan.”

“Bones and all?”

“Yes. Bones and all.”

Will chuckled and Hannibal found the sound to be most welcome in the flickering candlelight.


End file.
